Todo es culpa de Lockhart
by PukitChan
Summary: San Valentín ha vuelto y éste sería su primer año con Draco. Harry, cariño, ¿sabes qué se le regala a un Malfoy?


_**Disclaimer:**_Harry Potter, su mundo, universo, cualquier cosa que reconozcan ya saben, es de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo escribo por puro gusto y también porque me encantan los retos. De hecho... no estaría en el fandom de nuevo si no fuera por una apuesta y un reto. Jajaja. Eso. Apuestas. Nada de lucro ni eso. ¿Alguien me regala los derechos? ¿No...? ¿Nadie...?

**Sobre este One-shot: **¡Buenas noches! Este día vengo presentando este fanfic que escribí como regalo en el _Fluffy Fest 2013_, para **Lyra Nude**. De modo que, dedicado especialmente para ella. Su petición fue:

_"Harry está tan agobiado porque no sabe que regalarle a Draco en San Valentín que lo deja una semana antes con la intención de volver luego con él solo para no tener que regalarle nada."_

Así que... GO!

.

* * *

**Todo es culpa de Lockhart**

**(Y tal vez también de Kreacher)**

Por:

PukitChan

En realidad, todo era culpa de Lockhart, maldito fuese el educador más ridículo que ha tenido Hogwarts en su larga historia. Porque Harry Potter sabía que ese sujeto era el único culpable, y si no fuera porque el ex profesor estaba recluido desde hacía muchos años en San Mungo, lo haría llevar a Azkaban en unos cuantos segundos.

Porque era su culpa: las rosas, los chocolates, las lechuzas con esos moños ridículamente grandes que les impedían volar y entregar las cartas con rapidez. Todas esas cosas a las que Harry no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para prestarles atención, porque de adolescente le preocupaba más no morir a manos del _cara de serpiente. _Es que, ¡en serio! ¿Qué se traía Voldemort en contra de las muy agradables narices, si se obviaba la de Snape? ¡Oh! Quizá tenía una como la de Severus… y _eso_ lo explicaría todo…

Entonces… ¡maldito Severus Snape! Era también su culpa por tener esa ganchuda nariz y crearle un trauma al Señor Tenebroso sobre el aspecto decente de un rostro. Jodido Voldemort, ¿por qué se tuvo que morir? Si lo hubiera derrotado y se hubiera adueñado del mundo mágico como tanto vociferaba, ahora mismo Harry no estaría pasando por eso. Estaría muerto y muy cómodo con ello.

Bueno, tal vez exageraba. Sí, quizá era eso. A lo mejor Draco en realidad no necesitaba nada de ello, no necesitaba un regalo de su parte.

«_Sí, Harry_. _Y mañana Lucius Malfoy te besará apasionadamente diciendo que le perdones por intentar matarte en la mansión»._

El moreno suspiró, mirando el colorido Callejón Diagon que estaba decorado de acuerdo a la muy dulce época. Con esos corazoncitos flotando de un lado a otro, con esos grupitos de chicas cotilleando pero lanzando unas ruidosas carcajadas que todos consideraban normales. _Por la fecha._

_San Valentín._

Cochino Lockhart. Todo era su culpa.

* * *

**~o~**

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy siempre se odiaron. Se peleaban, se hechizaban, se miraban feo. Muy, muy feo. Cuando sus caminos se cruzaban, las chispas brotaban entre ellos y al pobre hechicero que estuviera en medio de ellos, más le valía correr por su vida.

Hermione sólo rodaba los ojos ante la inmadurez de ellos dos. Oh, buen Merlín, no hay peores ciegos que aquellos que se arrojan un hechizo para hacer su visión borrosa y los que_accidentalmente_ tiran las gafas que nunca antes se habían caído, ni siquiera cuando eran perseguidos por veinte Mortífagos.

Porque ni la muerte de Voldemort ni mucho menos haberse salvado la vida mutuamente había eliminando la aversión que Draco y Harry sentían el uno por el otro. Y muy sensatamente, Hermione pensó que para casos extremos, medidas extremas. Después de todo, ella no podía estar solucionando los problemas del Mundo Mágico si dentro del Ministerio, Harry y Draco ya habían destrozado tres retratos. ¡Tres! Qué salvajes. Así que terminó encerrándolos en una de las habitaciones extrañas del departamento de Misterios, luego de una monumental pelea donde Harry había terminado con verrugas en la cara y Draco con unos dientes de castor.

—¡Y más les vale que pongan fin a esto! —amenazó Hermione, mirando furiosamente a ambos—. ¡Si no se quieren quedar sin trabajo, aprendan a tolerarse!

Ellos siempre habían sido muy exagerados. Al menos entre sí. Sin las varitas y encerrados en un lugar donde la _magia no verbal_ parecía no funcionar demasiado bien, nos les quedó más remedio que hablar.

Bueno, su mejor intento de hablar, que empezó como un «_Fue tu culpa por respirar» _y continuó con un _«Maldito arrogante»._ Después, ninguno supo cómo, se acercaron tanto que en vez de golpearse, sus entrepiernas se rozaron. Y tras un minuto de un auténtico shock, ya no pudieron mirarse feo. Ahora lo hicieron diferente, _apreciativamente, _dirían algunos.

Harry había cambiado, y para bien. Físicamente atractivo y masculino, el hombre derrochaba virilidad con esos músculos definidos, con ese pelo salvaje y esos sensuales labios gruesos. Y en Draco los años no habían llegado en vano pues resaltaban su elegante porte, su tibia y nívea piel que ansiaba ser marcada, _ese trasero…_

Ellos siempre habían sido extremistas. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que se miraban, la tensión saltaba cada que se encontraban. Así que habían decidido que no estaría mal besarse y estar juntos, por eso de que es más cómodo detestarse cuando estaban el uno al lado del otro.

Porque era muchísimo mejor reñirse en la misma casa y acabar juntos en la cama.

Hermione sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Al menos, ahora el Ministerio estaría más tranquilo, siempre y cuando, por favor, no se volviera a encontrar a Harry chupando la polla de Malfoy sobre el escritorio donde ponían los reportes de los casos resueltos.

Tal vez debió dejar que se siguieran odiando.

* * *

**~o~**

Desde aquel primer beso ya habían pasado unas semanas. Cuatro para ser exactos. Aproximadamente unos 31 días, con sus soles y sus lunas, con ese café por la mañana, acompañado con unas galletas de chocolate, porque eran las favoritas de Draco. 744 horas llenas de sonrisas, gruñidos, gemidos y peleas, donde el objetivo principal ya no era solo odiarse, sino aprender a amarse. Se conocieron, se exploraron, recorrieron cada sendero perdido de su cuerpo, aprendiendo a distinguir entre una mirada de desespero y otra de anhelo. Se escucharon susurros en sus labios, amortiguados por el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas. Las lenguas tibias y húmedas pronto descubrieron el tacto ajeno, la sensibilidad, el dulce sabor que de vez en cuando se mezclaba con alguna bebida.

Y aquellos recuerdos, aquellas dulces y excitantes memorias, eran lo que precisamente angustiaban más a Harry, quien, recargado en la mesa, no hacía más que intentar solucionar el problema que había aparecido hacía unos pocos días.

Pasó las palmas de las manos por su rostro, intentando inútilmente despejarse. Qué estupidez, no tendría por qué sentirse así por algo tan pequeño. ¡Pero que de seguro era muy importante! No por nada todos enloquecían en esta época y Ron siempre corría de un lado a otro buscando algo para Hermione. Justo como Harry debería estar haciendo en lugar de lamentarse sobre la mesa de la cocina donde Kreacher, ajeno a los problemas de su amo, preparaba la cena maldiciendo en voz baja algo sobre la anormalidad de quién sabe quién.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —sollozó Harry, con ganas de estrellar su rostro contra la mesa, igual y así fluían mejor las ideas. Qué va. Pero también el problema a su vez revelaba algo que Harry parecía recién comprender: No conocía lo suficiente a Draco. Al menos no para saber qué regalarle en San Valentín, día de los enamorados. Pero, ¿qué tan bien podía conocerlo en tan poco tiempo? Era verdad que habían pasado años pendientes el uno del otro, pero nunca en detalles como esos. ¿Cierto?

La solución era simple: un regalo. El problema: Qué clase de regalo.

Porque… ¿Qué le puedes regalar a un Malfoy? Ellos lo tenían todo, no es como si necesitaran algo material. No era tan sencillo como ir a comprarle alguna prenda de vestir porque, y Merlín sabía que se lo recordaban cada día, Draco siempre le recriminaba su nulo gusto para saber cómo vestirse de manera apropiada. ¿Qué tal una cena? No, definitivamente no. La última vez que salieron juntos, el Profeta había armado todo un revuelo al respecto, exagerando cada detalle y Corazón de Bruja había comenzado a hacer apuestas de cuánto más duraría tan furtivo romance. ¡Ni era furtivo en primer lugar! ¿Tal vez unos chocolates, dulces caros, una escoba de Quidditch? ¿Un libro? ¿Un dildo? ¡¿Una tostadora?!

Harry se llevó las manos a su cabello y hundió sus dedos entre las suaves hebras negras. Un regalo, era todo lo que necesitaba pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¡¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser tan… tan… _perfecto? _Nada, al parecer de Harry, sería suficiente. ¿Cómo llegar a ese corazón? ¿Cómo regalarle algo y no cagarla en el intento?

Entonces Harry lo comprendió: tenía miedo. ¡No! Miedo era poco, estaba absolutamente aterrado de no poder darle a su pareja algo apropiado… y temía más que a causa de ello, Draco lo rechazara, mandándolo a freír mandrágoras. Porque aunque no lo admitiera constantemente, se había enamorado de Malfoy y perderlo sería…

¿Cómo sería perder a Draco? Se había acostumbrado a sus largos baños, a su sonrisa arrogante y a esos dedos que recorrían su piel. A su calor, a las tardes en las que permanecían abrazados mientras buscaban cualquier pretexto para estar juntos cuando las peleas se les habían agotado.

No quería perder eso. No quería perder a Draco por un estúpido regalo.

—El amo está preocupado, Kreacher lo ve todo. Como el amo Sirius, el amo Harry sabe que la mejor solución para él es dejarlo todo y no complicarse… —susurraba el elfo en la lejanía, algo que el hombre alcanzó a escuchar.

Y Harry Potter no es idiota. Sólo es impulsivo.

* * *

**~o~**

—¿Qué? —preguntó, deteniendo sus manos.

No es que Draco no lo hubiese oído perfectamente, sino que aquellas palabras eran lo último que esperaba escuchar cuando se encontraba deslizando los pantalones de Harry, dispuesto a hacerle de todo, en cualquier lado.

—Que… creo que es mejor que terminemos, Malfoy —murmuró, tratando de apartarlo sin demasiadas ganas, evitando a toda costa la mirada gris que desde ese momento parecía estar taladrando su piel—. Ha durado mucho tiempo y ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida, pero creo que esto ya se ha extendido demasiado.

«_Que diálogo tan más estúpido, Harry» _se reprochó de inmediato el moreno «_…no debiste ver esa novela muggle»._

No obstante, Draco se separó y dejó caer sus manos por los costados. Al parecer aquellas palabras habían sido tan efectivas como una larga y muy desagradable ducha fría, pues ya no estaba ansioso por poseerlo. En menos de un minuto su pose volvió a cambiar, esta vez cruzando sus brazos y levantando la ceja de un modo bastante curioso. Malfoy observó esos ojos verdes que lo analizaban y parecían tener miedo de enfrentarse a su mirada durante más de quince segundos, lo que le recordó a un niño temeroso de que descubrieran su nueva travesura.

—Un polvo —dijo al fin Draco—. Es cierto, ha sido buen sexo pero no recuerdo que nosotros tuviéramos oficialmente algo, ¿o sí Potter?

Esta vez, Harry sí lo miró a los ojos sin vacilar, pero con una clara sorpresa reflejándose en él. Era cierto que lo suyo nunca lo habían puesto en palabras formales, pero no era simplemente un revolcón cualquiera, pese a que menos de dos minutos atrás habían afirmado llamarlo así. Todo el mundo sabía que estaban juntos, aunque algunos lo tomaron peor que otros. Como sea, no es como si les importara demasiado.

—Quiero dejar esto, Draco. Eso es todo.

—¿Ya no es por el sexo? —preguntó Draco burlonamente. Harry frunció el seño al notar que el rubio no le creía en lo más mínimo, como si en realidad todo se tratara de una jodida broma de su parte y nada más. Cabrón.

—Ya te dije que quiero terminar esto, Malfoy. No importa si no me crees —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

El slytherin lo observó con frialdad. Toda expresión divertida de su rostro había desaparecido y ahora sólo conservaba un impasible gesto.

—¿Y qué estás esperando para irte, si se puede saber? No es como si te estuviera deteniendo. Si quieres que todo termine, justo ahora lo hace, Potter.

—Imbécil —susurró Harry, dedicándole una mirada furiosa antes de desaparecer.

Al percatarse de que efectivamente el auror se había ido, Draco miró hacia la ventana, sintiendo un maldito sabor amargo. ¿Así, tan fácil? ¿Quién se creía Potter que era? Luego recordó que la fecha rezaba un siete de febrero. Ja. Lo habían dejado una semana antes de San Valentín. Qué gran ridiculez.

* * *

**~o~**

¿Estaba encabronado? Sí ¿Estaba sorprendido de que todo hubiera terminando tan fácil? También. ¿Estaba frustrado sexualmente por los últimos días de abstinencia? ¡Pues su mano no era suficiente! Y peor aún… ¿había seguido los _consejos-murmullos _de Kreacher? ¡Sí, carajo, sí! ¡¿Y qué?! Para el caso hubiera dado lo mismo si aquellas sugerencias venían de Ron o hasta de Voldemort.

El punto es que ya no estaban juntos y Harry ya no tendría que preocuparse por un jodido regalo de San Valentín, lo cual era un tremendo alivio. Era como adelantarse al destino pues Draco de todas formas lo hubiese maldecido si le llevaba un pésimo regalo. Estaba mejor así después de todo, ¿no?

¡Viva la soltería!

La verdad es que no. Qué jodidas fechas para ser soltero, con todos esos corazoncitos flotando, con esas sonrisas empalagosas y esos colores pastel, recordándole lo jodidamente bien que se sentía teniendo a Draco a su lado. Porque a su manera, ellos eran románticos. No del tipo de romance donde todo era de color de rosa… lo suyo era más bien de detalles. Gestos tan inútiles como colocar sus gafas al lado del cepillo de Draco, o dormir con sus cuerpos enredados.

Como aquella vez que cayó una nevada. Había tanto frío afuera que optaron por quedarse en casa frente a la chimenea, cubiertos por sábanas. Draco leía, acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de Harry, quien escuchaba música a través de los audífonos puestos mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos. Ése tipo de sucesos.

O al menos para Harry, habían sido perfectos momentos donde sientes que la felicidad está al alcance de tu mano, donde no tienes nada más que sonreír y atraparla, aferrándote a ella con suavidad.

Sí, sabía que era ridículo lamentarse por una decisión que había tomado por estupidez, impulso, rabia y un poco de orgullo herido ante la poca importancia que Draco le estaba dando a la situación. ¡Jodido slytherin, cómo lo detestaba! Pero odiaba más esa frialdad suya que lo hacía estremecer de placer y que al mismo tiempo le hacía preguntarse cómo era posible haber estado tanto tiempo sin recibirla.

Enojado consigo mismo, Harry se preguntó por qué aún no habían salido reportajes acerca de su inminente distanciamiento con Draco. ¿Quizá nadie aún lo sabía? ¿Tal vez Draco no lo había hecho notar a nadie porque ni siquiera le importaba? ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de hacerse estas preguntas?! ¡Tan fácil que era escribir una maldita carta y ya! Ah, pero olvidaba que el rubio ya no era nada de él y no tenía por qué pedirle explicaciones.

Inevitablemente mientras más se esforzaba en olvidarlo más aparecía en sus recuerdos. Sin nada mejor que hacer que estar recostado en el sofá mirando el techo, su mente empezó a divagar sobre los posibles escenarios en los que estaría Draco. Tal vez, riéndose de él. Sería bastante patético admitir que le reconfortaría un poco saber que pensaba un poco en él.

¡Ay, Merlín! Sonaba como una cursi colegiala.

Y para empeorar su ánimo, San Valentín estaba cada vez más cerca. Pero, ¿por qué temerle a una fecha que ni siquiera ya estaba marcada en su calendario? Maldijo mentalmente al Jefe de Aurores cuando deliberadamente le había concedido dos semanas de descanso para estar con Draco, aunque Harry sospechaba que lo había hecho por burlarse más que por verdadero gusto. De seguro a su jefe no le interesaba que a su mejor auror le doliera el culo por no haber descansado bien luego de una noche de actividades. ¡Y ahora estaba descansando sin nada que hacer más que estar torturando con los recuerdos de Draco!

Bueno… siempre podría intentar regresar con Malfoy si admitía que todo fue una idiotez del momento. Una tontería que inició con sus recuerdos del primer San Valentín en Hogwarts, culpa del imbécil de Lockhart y del incómodo poema de Ginny. Siendo sincero, Harry se consideraba menos hábil que la pelirroja para rimar decentemente. No podía regalarle algo así a Draco y repentinamente recordó por qué había terminado con él.

Tal vez era un buen plan reconquistar a Draco luego de que pasara San Valentín. Sería como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro: Evitaba dar un regalo y también recuperaría al rubio.

Era el plan perfecto. Además, sólo faltaban cuatro días para que la temible fecha pasara. ¿Qué serían cuatro días sin Draco?

* * *

**~o~**

Draco cerró los ojos y sonrió, inclinando su rostro hacia un lado mientras sus labios se movían, señal inequívoca de que estaba hablando con Blaise, su acompañante. Los rubios cabellos se deslizaron sensuales por ese estilizado rostro que parecía estar feliz.

Harry apretó sus labios con fuerza, intentando desesperadamente que toda la rabia que sentía estallar con forma de palabras no aflojara su boca. Porque él no estaba sintiendo algo tan ridículo e infantil llamado celos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué los sentiría? ¿Y por ver a Malfoy con Zabini, sonriéndose como tontos, dos días antes de San Valentín y en el mundo muggle? ¡Jamás!

Sin embargo, sus pies anclados al suelo parecían no opinar lo mismo. ¡Pero…! ¿Es que tenía que encontrarlo justamente ahí, cuando el mundo era tan grande? ¿Y con Zabini? ¡¿Y estando tan cerca?! Era cierto que Harry no tenía nada que reprocharle pero aun así…

Cerró los ojos a propósito, tratando de evitar la visión de ellos recargados sobre aquel pequeño barandal del parque. Tenía que dejar de mirarlos, tenía que dejar de estar parado ahí, a mitad del sendero, luego de que accidentalmente los hubiera encontrado. Debía moverse, aunque su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo con esa furiosa orden de su mente.

Aquello ya superaba sus ideas ridículas. ¿Recuperar a Draco? ¡Si se notaba que al otro no le había afectado en absoluto su separación! Iracundo, Harry cerró los puños y continuo caminando, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado cuando pasó frente a los otros. Rechinó sus dientes, haciendo acoplo de toda su bendita voluntad para no mirarlos. ¡Ojalá fueran asquerosamente felices y empalagosos en esa mierda de día!

Y por supuesto que Harry estaba tan concentrado en su enojo y tratando de ignorarlos, que no vio la sonrisa malvada que se dibujó en los labios de Draco cuando el moreno pasó frente a ellos.

—Esto es retorcido… y lo sabes.

* * *

** ~o~**

Catorce de febrero.

¿A quién le importaba que fuera el día de los enamorados?

Harry ni siquiera estaba enamorado. Es más, nadie le gustaba. Odiaba a todo el mundo porque era un amargado. Y mucho menos había tenido un plan con un título exageradamente largo que sonaba como: «_Romper con Malfoy para evitar darle un regalo en San Valentín y después de que pase la fecha, volver con él». _Nop. Nada de eso estaba en su mente.

Tampoco había tenido las ganas suficientes para ir a la mansión Malfoy, dispuesto a reclamar cualquier cosa. Claro que siempre se aparecía cerca de Wiltshire se pateaba mentalmente el trasero. Su orgullo, su maldito orgullo le impedía acercarse demasiado. El recuerdo de Blaise le irritaba hasta un punto que ni siquiera sabía que existía en su interior. Y en medio de su soledad, sus infantiles quejas y también, a causa de un terrible dolor de cabeza que no admitiría que se había ocasionado solito, Harry tuvo que comprender que lo que sentía por Draco iba más allá del follar, anhelar, gustar y querer. Eso era amor.

Tal vez ahora mismo Draco estaría con Zabini y el sujeto seguramente sí le regalaría algo acorde a los gustos del rubio. ¿No después de todo ambos provenían de importantes familias de sangre pura? ¿No se conocían mejor entre ellos? Seguramente Narcissa y Lucius si se llevaban bien con Blaise.

Qué mierda. Ahora hasta quería impresionar a los _suegros._

Decidido a no pensar más, Harry se puso de pie del sofá donde había estado recostado y resolvió que caminar era más factible. Si bien sabía que por la fecha cualquier lugar estaría lleno de parejas que posiblemente le recordarían más la patética situación en donde cavó su tumba solo, al menos le serviría para distraerse.

Salió a caminar al mundo muggle, lo más lejos posible del mundo mágico. Y por más que lo intentó, lo único que consiguió es que sus pasos lo llevaran a ese parque horrendo, donde vio platicar a Blaise y a Draco, apenas unos días atrás. No es que estuviera siendo masoquista, mas bien trataba de entender su comportamiento infantil.

Realmente quería al rubio. Hasta dónde era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente. Por qué justamente de él, no lo sabía. Es más, ni siquiera entendía por qué lo había besado aquella vez en el Ministerio. Se dejó llevar por la excitación y la pasión, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya ansiaba tener a Draco siempre cerca de él, como si fuera el oxígeno que necesitara cada día. No era el estilo de Harry el lamentarse, pero desafortunadamente cuando uno se quedaba en soledad, tendía a pensar demás.

Se sentó en una banca que milagrosamente estaba desocupada, tratando de ignorar los besos, las palabras amorosas y los cariñitos que estaban a su alrededor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo supo lo que era la envidia, los celos que te ciegan, lo estúpido que era. La imperiosa necesidad de recuperar a alguien pero sin tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. ¿Con qué cara iba a presentarse ante Draco? Hasta él mismo se golpearía los testículos si tuviera la oportunidad.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a morderse de manera compulsiva la uña de su pulgar. Draco seguramente le reprocharía ese gesto, argumentando que era desagradable presenciar algo así. Sonrió al imaginarse su mueca de asco, su voz histriónica, sus modales refinados. No pudo contener la risa al comprender que todos esos días había estado _mirando_ a Draco en más de un sentido. En su mente podía recrearlo casi a la perfección. Aquello fue un muy triste y patético consuelo.

Oh, demonios. Debía dejar de actuar como una mujercita. ¡Tenía que dejar haciendo tormentas en un vaso de agua! ¿Dónde estaba su valentía Gryffindor que tanto lo sacó adelante en la guerra? ¿Dónde estaba ese honor que había sido para él como una característica de la que se sentía orgulloso? ¡Era el momento de demostrarlo! Pues bien, tendría que ponerse de pie, ir hacia Draco e impedirle a Zabini que avanzara un paso más. Porque se pasaría por el culo cualquier otra opinión. Draco y él _debían_ estar juntos. Así de sencillo. ¡Es que era tan obvio! Y sí, se plantaría frente al rubio y le explicaría todo. Probablemente se reiría de él pero no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo hiciera así que, ¿qué más podría perder? Porque ya estaba harto de sí mismo.

Con una decisión que hacía mucho no tenía en el rostro, Harry se incorporó de aquel asiento en el parque. Inspiró hondamente para reconocer el valor que ahora corría por sus venas y que probablemente lo hubiera llevado al límite de no ser porque levantó su mirada al frente… y lo encontró.

Del otro lado del camino, recargado en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados y una enigmática sonrisa atravesándole los labios, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

Potter se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, preguntándose si aquello no se trataba de una simple alucinación, una broma pesada de su propia mente. Parpadeó, miró si sus gafas estaban bien: Sí. Al parecer, sí era Draco el que estaba mirándolo con una expresión que revelaba por sí misma lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo, a saber por qué jodida razón.

Harry vaciló un momento sin salir de su sorpresa pero después, recordando todos sus muy extraños pensamientos, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad sin importar nada más. Caminó hacía Draco, quien al ver los movimientos del moreno ensanchó su sonrisa y arqueó su ceja con elegancia, casi como si con ese gesto atrajera más rápido a Harry.

Y al parecer así era, porque el moreno estrechó su mirada y apuró su andar. No supo por qué una rabia llenó sus venas: tal vez porque fue en ese parque donde encontró al rubio charlando con Zabini. Quizá porque fue en ese momento su mundo pareció iluminarse desde un nuevo enfoque. A Harry le irritó que Draco no reaccionara ni hiciera nada para evitar su furia, de modo que Potter sólo atinó a acorralar al otro entre la corteza del árbol y su cuerpo, colocando sus brazos en los costados para que no escapara. Porque no iba a permitir escaparle… ni mucho menos lo alejaría de su lado. Ya no más. No importaba cuánto miedo tuviera. _No más._

—Potter —saludó Draco sin moverse ni un ápice. Al ser un poco más alto que Harry, bajó su mirada para encontrarse con esos destellantes ojos verdes que parecían reprocharle que el mundo siguiera existiendo.

—¡Me llamo Harry! —murmuró, mirándole fijo—. ¡Así es como se supone que debes de llamarme!

—¿Según quién? —preguntó con calma.

—¡Por lo que tenemos!

—Creí que no teníamos nada. ¿No lo dijiste, Potter? Fue un polvo, nada más.

Harry resopló, realmente fastidiado.

—Draco, ni siquiera yo me creí eso. ¡Ni Ron me creería eso!

Pero el rubio no dijo nada: se limitó a mantener esa conexión que sus miradas estaban teniendo hasta que Harry se recargó en el hombro de Draco, maravillándose internamente de lo bien que se acomodaban sus cuerpos.

—Mira, sé que fui estúpido, ¿bien? Me cuesta, pero sé aceptar cuando me equivoco. Y sí, la cagué esta vez… pero… ah, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… ¡No sabía qué regalarte para hoy! ¡Estúpido San Valentín! Y… y ¡No sé! Recordé a Lockhart y el segundo ridículo año en Hogwarts. ¡Fue culpa de ese sujeto que empecé a pensar en qué regalarte! ¡Y luego Kreacher con sus malas ideas! Entonces… me dejé llevar por mis impulsos. Y luego… ¡Estabas con Zabini! ¡Me enfurecí! Aún tengo ganas de ir y cortarle los huevos con…

Mucha palabrería llena de tonterías que únicamente Potter podía tener en su repertorio. O al menos, ése fue el pensamiento de Draco cuando tomó los hombros de Harry para separarlo de él y callarlo con un beso. Qué poco romántico. Sin embargo, el moreno no le falló en lo más mínimo cuando sintió que sus manos le rodearon el cuello y lo atrajeron más hacía él para profundizar el beso. Como siempre, Harry le respondería a cada reto que le impusiera, era parte de su naturaleza, esa única que se desataba con él. La misma que hacía estallar sus sentidos y devorar con furia su boca. Aquélla que parecía gritarle que estaba tomando lo que por derecho era sólo suyo.

Al separarse, ambos agitados y sumergidos en ese lío de saliva, humedad y calor, Draco se atrevió a esbozar una burlona sonrisa que, aunque era sumamente arrogante, calzaba perfectamente en su rostro.

—Lo sabía. De inmediato supe por qué corriste como un gatito asustado. Era un motivo muy estúpido, Potter. ¿San Valentín? ¿Parezco ser de los que esperan un cursi regalo, Potter?

La voz de Draco descendió suavemente hasta volverse un murmullo amenazante.

—El día que estuve con Zabini… fue para darte una lección. No tienes permiso de correr a ningún lado.

Indignado, Harry abrió la boca. Nunca supo si fue por cómo le llamó, por el maldito tonto posesivo que empleaba en cada una de sus palabras o por la vergüenza de ser tan transparente ante Draco. En ese instante sólo atinó a maldecirlo en voz baja mientras buscaba sus labios y se movía de una manera ciertamente indecorosa, en un parque lleno de parejas, justamente en la mitad del día más romántico del mundo.

Pero él estaba caliente. Y sólo atinó a asentir cuando escuchó esa susurrante voz en el oído diciéndole que se fueran a otro lado, junto con un montón de obscenas palabras más. Y quiso golpearse porque se supone que al menos debería tratar de ser romántico. Pero en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada más.

* * *

**~o~**

—…en realidad, Harry, creo que fue _lindo_ verte sufrir por un regalo para mi —susurró Draco en su oído. Y a pesar de que no podía verlo, porque estaba encima de su espalda, el moreno pudo sentir su sonrisa—. Creo que hasta fue romántico de tu parte.

—Idiota. —Fue su única respuesta antes de sentir cómo unos labios volvían a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

…estúpido día de San Valentín, por ser tan cursi.

…estúpido Lockhart, porque todo fue su culpa. Estúpido Kreacher, por apoyarlo.

Y más aún… estúpido Draco, por enamorarlo.

**FIN**

* * *

.

_Autora al habla: _

_¡Saludos a quien haya llegado hasta aquí! Espero que esta historia les haya sacado una sonrisa. Besos a todos y muchas gracias por leer y si les nace, un review para su escritora. _


End file.
